Tragic Reality
by Ja'nua Solomon
Summary: Uchiya Sayochi adalah seorang gadis albino yang menderita amnesia. Kedatangan murid baru di Hope's Peak Private Academy ini membuka sebuah misteri yang belum terpecahkan dari sekolah yang terkunci. Apa hubungan sang murid baru dengan Enoshima Junko, penemu SHSL Despair? Apa juga hubungan Komaeda dengan Perempuan ini? Warning: OOC, OC, Gaje bin abal, aneh, gak jelas, Typos betebaran
1. Chapter 0: Prolog

** Saya bikin Fic~ Hore~#plak. Fanfic pertama saya yang bukan colab~ Disini ada OC saya yang namanya Uchiya Sayochi. Ceritanya dia itu adiknya Komaeda, tapi dia sama Komaeda nggak ingat. Yak, Silahkan membaca~**

**Warning: OOC, OC, Typos bertebaran dan belum dipungut, Joke garing super crispy krenyes-krenyes, DLL**

* * *

"Murid yang satu ini sangat unik"

"Kau benar. Tapi aku agak khawatir, apakah Ia dapat beradaptasi dengan baik ya?"

"Naegi-kun benar. Jujur saja, aku juga agak khawatir melihatnya"

"Kalau begitu jangan dilihat"

"..."

* * *

**"Apa ini? Apa yang terjadi? Berapa banyakpun yang kubunuh, mereka tetap saja muncul. Jangan! Hentikan! Jangan dekati aku! TIDAK!**

* * *

"HAH!"Seorang perempuan berambut putih sepunggung dan mata merah menyala tersentak kaget. Tubuhnya dibasahi dengan keringat dingin akibat dari mimpi buruknya."Mi...Mimpi?"

**Sayochi's POV**

Namaku Uchiya Sayochi. Ini adalah hari pertamaku pergi kesekolah baruku. Hope's Peak Private Academy. Sebenarnya, aku sudah masuk 4 hari yang lalu, tapi penyakitku kambuh dan membuatku harus tinggal dirumah 3 hari. Aku diberi title "Super High School Level Puzzler" dan satu title lagi yang tidak dapat kuingat. Akupun bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah , sejak aku berumur 8 tahun, aku memiliki 2 penyakit. Penyakit Amnesia dan Asma. Asmaku sangat parah, jadi jika Asmaku kambuh, jangan harap aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku melihat kedepan dan mendapati bahwa gerbang Hope' Peak Private Academy sudah didepan mata. Aku menarik nafas panjang."Tenang Sayo...Jangan tegang dan bersikaplah seperti biasa...Semua akan baik-baik saja..."Akupun menginjakkan kakiku ke Hope's Peak Private Academy. Sejak itu, hidupku berubah 180 derajat.

~Prolog End~

* * *

**Ja'nua: PROLOGNYA PENDEK BANGET!**

**Melaina: Punya gue juga kok. Tenang aja**

**Ja'nua: Ya sudahlah... Semuanya tolong review ya~?**

**_Will be continued in the next chapter_**


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Ja'nua kembali~ Semuanya maaf lama~ Disini masih belum nampak jalan ceritanya, jadi kalau mau lihat jalan ceritanya, silahkan tunggu beberapa chapter lagi~ OwO**

* * *

**Sayochi's POV**

**Errrrrrr...APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN?! SUDAH 10 TAHUN AKU TIDAK KELUAR RUMAH! APA AKU BISA BICARA DENGAN BENAR?! AUTHOR!KENAPA GUE JADI HIKIKOMORI?! (Ju'ana: MANA GUE TAU!)**  
(Di kelas)

Kirigiri: Anak-anak, kalian akan kedatangan murid baru

Souda: ANAK BARUNYA CEWEK KAN? PASTI CEWEK!

Kirigiri: (Sweatdrop)Errrr...Iya

Souda: YES!

Kirigiri: Ehem! Uchiya-san silahkan masuk

Uchiya: Na...Namaku Uchiya Sayochi! Sa...Salam kenal!

**WHAT THE HELL?! GUE GAGAP BANGET!**

Kirigiri: Uchiya-san baru bisa masuk hari ini karena masalah kesehatan, jadi bertemanlah yang baik dengannya. Uchiya-san anda bisa duduk disebelah sana (Nunjuk kursi sebelah Komaeda)

Ja'nua: Sensei! Itu tempat gue!

Kirigiri: Thor, lu ngapain disini? Hush hush! Pergi sana! (Ngusir Author)

Ja'nua: Hiks...

Uchiya: (sweatdrop) What the...

Komaeda: Ah, Namaku Komaeda nagito. Salam kenal ya, Uchiya-san~!(Julurin tangan)

Uchiya: Ah, iya, salam kenal...(Salaman sama Komaeda)

Kirigiri: Baiklah, Mari ki-

Souda: Kamu tinggal dimana?

Uchiya: E...Eh?

Koizumi: Jangan tanya yang begituan, dasar mesum!

Kirigiri: Kali-

Sonia: Apa kamu suka cerita horor? Ah, maaf. Namaku Sonia Nevermind. Salam kenal!

Kirigiri: KALIAN SEMUA DIAM!

Uchiya: EMAK!

Ja'nua: EMAK TIRI MARAH!

All: (Sweatdrop)

Kirigiri: Kita lanjutkan Pelajaran!

(1 jam kemudian)

Uchiya: (Narik-narik baju Komaeda) A...Anu, sekarang pelajaran apa?

Komaeda: Hm? Olahraga...Mungkin (Kok dia jadi Nanami?)

(Di lapangan)

Asahina: Kalian semua, lari keliling lapangan 2 kali!

(Setelah 2 kali keliling lapangan)

Asahina: Kalian buat kelompok orang ya

(Setelah pembagian kelompok)

**Ko...Kok aku cewek-cowok sendiri?!**

komaeda: Hahaha~ ternyata kita satu kelompok~

Uchiya: I...Iya, ya...

Asahina: Semuanya, hari ini kita akan lompat jauh!

All: KALAU GITU NGAPAIN KAMI BIKIN KELOMPOK?!

Asahina: Karena kalian akan lompat berdua. kaki kalian diikat dulu ya~

Uchiya: Di...Diikat?

(Setelah pelajaran yang super abnormal berakhir)

Uchiya: Capek...

Togami: Kalian semua, duduk yang benar!

(Hening)

Togami: Kita akan ulangan

All: KOK MENDADAK?!

(Setelah ulangan)

Togami: Saya sudah cek semua ulangan kalian.

Ja'nua: Cepat amat!

Togami: Diam loe Author! Yang tuntas cuman 1 orang

All: WHAT?! SIAPA PENGKHIANAT YANG BERANI-BERANINYA TUNTAS?!

Togami: Komaeda Nagito

All:...

Ja'nua: Itu mah wajar. Dia kan SHSL Luckster. Anehnya kamu malah kasih soal pilihan ganda...

Togami: (Facepalm) Bodohnya gue...

(Sepulang sekolah)

**Sekolahnya Kacau...aku kira bakal susah bergaul dengan mereka, tapi ternyata tidak susah...Mereka aneh semua sih...Tapi...Lebih bagus seperti ini...**

**Normal POV**

?: Ternyata dia sudah masuk ke Hope's Peak Private Academy... Aku menunggu hasil yang memuaskan, joker

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Ja'nua: Yay~ Chapter 1 selesai~**

**Melaina: Ngetik pas lagi ujian...**

**Ja'nua: Ngilangin stress dulu~**


	3. Chapter 2: The Unknown Virus

**Aloha semua~ Ja'nua disini~ mungkin nanti bakal ada yang bingung kenapa saya ngetik ada yang bentuk naskah dan ada yang bentuk narasi. Biasanya, kalau lagi banyak joke atau nggak terlalu menyangkut ke jalan cerita, saya bikinnya naskah. Kalau nyambung dengan jalan cerita, bentuknya narasi. Sekian penjelasan~ Silahkan membaca~**

* * *

Keesokkan harinya, Uchiya sekolah seperti kemarin. Tetapi, kali ini terjadi kejadian yang mengejutkan. "Te-Teruteru-chan, ke-kenapa?" Tanya Ibuki panik. Teruteru Hanamura, ditemukan kejang-kejang dengan busa dimulutnya. Apa yang terjadi? Tidak ada seorangpun yang tau. Ketika pelajaran akan dimulai, Komaeda menemukan Hanamura yang kejang-kejang. Ia segera memanggil semua teman sekelasnya. Uchiya yang baru saja datang dan tidak mengetahui apapun bingung melihatnya.

"Kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit! Kirigiri-san, tolong telepon ambulans!" Teriak Naegi. "Ti-tidak akan sempat! I-ini sudah parah!" Balas Tsumiki. Mereka hanya bisa diam. Tidak ada rumah sakit didekat sini. Tiba-tiba Komaeda berkata "Hige-kun..." Semua terkejut. "Eh?" "Hige-kun seorang dokter yang kukenal. Kliniknya didekat sini. Mungkin dia dapat membantu!"

"Apa kamu tau dimana?" "Iya." Naegi tiba-tiba memasang wajah berfikir 'Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu... Tapi dimana...?' "Naegi-kun!" Naegi tersentak kaget. "Cepat bawa kami kesana!"

5 menit kemudian, mereka sampai disebuah apartemen bernomor 1358. "Disini tempatnya..." Komaeda mengetuk pintu. "Siapa itu?" tanya sebuah suara. Komaeda langsung masuk dan menutup pintu, meninggalkan yang lain diluar untuk sementara. Terdengar suara terik-teriakan yang tidak jelas dari dalam.

Beberapa menitpun berlalu. Mereka akhirnya diizinkan untuk masuk. Terlihat sebuah ruangan yang bebercak merah. "Jadi... Apa yang terjadi sampai Nagito-kun panik seperti itu?" Higeki mengecek tubuh Hanamura yang makin kejang. "Hoh... Ternyata virus yang kubuat terkena orang ini ya?" Higeki terkekeh-kekeh. Semua orang disitu terkejut.

"Vi-virus yang kamu buat katamu...?!" Tanya Komaeda bingung. Higeki hanya mengangguk. "Kemarin aku membuat satu virus yang belum kubuat obat penyembuhnya karena dicuri seseorang~" kata Higeki dengan santai dan senyuman.

Semuanya hanya bisa sweatdrop ditempat kecuali Komaeda yang langsung memukul kepala Higeki. "KENAPA BISA DIAMBIL ORANG?!" "MANA KUTAHU!" merekapun adu mulut. "Jadi, Hanamura tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi...?" tanya Nidai. Higeki mendorong Komaeda. Yang didorong hanya bisa jatuh mencium lantai dengan pasrah. "Bisa dibilang begitu."

Mereka akhirnya kembali ke Hope's Peak Private Academy. Sebelum para guru dapat masuk, Pintu Hope's Peak Private Academy tertutup rapat. Hanya para siswa yang berhasil masuk. "A-apa yang-"

"Upupupupu~"

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

**Ja'nua: Selesai diketik~ Yay~**

**Uchiya: AUTHOR! GUE MAU PROTES! KOK GUE YANG HARUSNYA JADI MAIN PROTAGONIS JARANG KELUAR?!**

**Ja'nua: Gue lebih suka main antagonisnya**

**Uchiya: AUTHOR LICIK!**


End file.
